


Why Are You Dressed Like This?

by babypinklips



Category: Free!
Genre: Crossdressing, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypinklips/pseuds/babypinklips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori likes to dress as a girl when nobody’s around; he likes the way that big and short skirts make his waist look and how his legs look in pantyhose and how pretty his hair looks with loops in his hair. One day, Rin enters in their bedroom and caught Nitori dressed as a cute and sexy French maid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Are You Dressed Like This?

**Author's Note:**

> Based in [this](http://comewithmetothegayside.tumblr.com/post/61172324654/how-about-total-submissive-nitori-wearing-a-girls) ask.
> 
> Sorry I suck at titles.

 

 

Rin had been out for a while; lately he comes back to his and Nitori’s bedroom after dinner, because he was swimming or alone thinking about the past. Of course Nitori was worried about him, but everytime he tried to talk to his boyfriend he ignored the younger boy or kissed him roughly, making every kiss end in sex just to make Nitori forget about what he was asking.

Nitori was again on his own, alone in his and Rin’s bedroom, it have been a while since he used the girl clothes he had bought to himself, just because he liked the way that big and short skirts make his waist look and how his legs looked in pantyhoses and how pretty his hair looks with loops in his hair.

He looked into his wardrobe and searched for his French maid uniform, it was hidden in a bag with all the accessories and stuff he could need. He took the dress and the things out of the bag and started undressing himself; he took off his boxers and put on a pair of white knickers. It covered his bum in a soft white fabric and a cute white lace was clung around his legs and waist, holding the knickers in their place. Then he put on the black dress that was up his knees, it had long sleeves and a beautiful neck with white flown. He sat in Rin’s bed and put the white stockings, with lace at the borders; Nitori felt so beautiful like that, he really liked the way he looked when he put on those things; the small pretty boy took the white and big loop decorated with lace and put it on his hair. He walked across the room, and looked at his little and cute bum in the mirror, skirts were really awesome.

He was lost in his own world, looking at himself in the mirror, and fixing his hair with a big smile on his face; he really could dress as a girl everytime, he really liked it. Suddenly, he heard a knock on his door…

“Nitori, are you here?” Rin asked in the other side of the door; Nitori was lost, he couldn’t run, he couldn’t just pretend that he wasn’t there. Rin entered in the room and saw his boyfriend, paralyzed and blushed to his ears.

“Ai…” Rin said while scanning his boyfriend.

“Uhm… Senpai!” Nitori spoke nervous “I- this isn’t what you think, I… I can explain it…”

“I don’t need explications, Ai…” the older boy smiled and licked his lower lip. “Come give me a kiss.”

Aiichirou ran into his boyfriend’s arms and kissed him sweetly, caressing Rin’s lips with his owns: suddenly, the older boy’s tongue touched obscenely Nitori’s lips, that parted in half, letting his tongue entered and played with his boyfriend's. They were really into the kiss; they forgot the rest of the world, they were now the whole world for each other; Rin’s hands were in Nitori’s back, caressing it. The younger boy’s left hand was in his boyfriend’s chest; the right one was in Rin’s shoulder, while he was in his tiptoes. After a while, they pulled apart to catch their breath.

“Why are you dressed like this?” Rin asked a bit serious and Nitori thought that maybe his boyfriend didn’t like girl clothes in him.

 “I-I’m sorry, I’m going to change right now… I don’t want you to be uncomfortable, Rin-senpai… sorry about it…” the gray haired lad said nervous, but when he was going to turn around, Rin stopped him, holding his arm.

“Nitori, babe…” he spoke while approaching Nitori’s body to his own “I really like the way you look in those clothes… you look so cute.” Rin smiled and kissed his boyfriend’s lips sweetly. Their bodies were so close, there wasn’t space between them, and Nitori started feel Rin’s hard on against his stomach.

“S-senpai…” the blue eyed boy groaned at the feeling. “Y-your…”

“I know, you make me this hard, Nitori.” Rin whispered in his ear and Nitori blushed. Then, the red eyed boy caressed his boyfriend’s back, getting down his waist until grab his cute little ass with one of his big hands.

“Senpai…” Nitori whispered blushing even more.

“You did this in purpose, didn’t you?” Rin asked.

“W-what?” the gray haired boy said confused and bite the inside of his cheek when his boyfriend touched his member.

“You knew I was going to come here and see you dressed like this… and then I would get hard because you look so damn hot and would fuck you hard.”

“I..-“

“It’s alright, Nitori… you will be a good boy for me, don’t you?” the red eyed boy said while sitting in the chair of Nitori’s desk. “Come here…” Rin demanded while opening his pants without stop staring at his boyfriend. The blue eyed boy walked in the taller lad direction while biting his lower lip. He knelt between Rin’s legs and looked up at him. “Gonna suck me off, baby?” the older boy caressed Nitori’s hair. He stroked Rin’s member shyly without stop looking at him.

“Like that, baby… up and down..” the taller boy smiled. “Give me your little mouth, baby…” Nitori nodded and took the head of Rin’s dick in his mouth; he sucked on it shameless, obscenely, then took all of he can in it, wanting to pleasure Rin the most he can. He bobbed his head while sucking on Rin’s cock desperately.

“That’s it, babe, like that… suck me. Oh, fuck, you’ll make me cum.” The older boy moaned; Nitori sucked hard on Rin’s dick while stroking his balls. The red eyed boy screamed Nitori’s name and came in his mouth, the gray haired boy’s mouth was filled with Rin’s sperm, it was just too much, and Nitori had to pull his mouth away, making some of the red haired’s load stained Nitori’s cheeks and jaw. “You did so good, baby… I’m going to reward you…” Rin smiled and kissed his boyfriend, caressing with his tongue Nitori’s tongue and lips, exploring all his mouth. “Turn over.” The blue eyed boy bended over and lifted up his skirt, knowing exactly what his boyfriend was about to do. “You… you even got knickers on?” the red eyed boy said while caressing the back of Nitori’s thighs, intertwining his fingers with the lace of the borders of the white knickers; Rin stroked his boyfriend’s ass. “On your hands and knees.” The gray haired boy obeyed and done what his boyfriend told him. Rin pulled to the side Nitori’s knickers and lick his forefinger, caressing with it the blue eyed boy’s pink rim of muscles.

“Senpai, please…” Nitori hurried.

“What do you want, baby?”

“Y-your fingers, senpai, I need your fingers, please!” the younger boy cried, he really needed to feel something inside himself, opening him up. He stroked his cock over the delicate knickers; Rin put the first phalanx of his finger inside Nitori’s little hole. Then, he took the lubricant and spread it in the rest of his fingers.

“Gonna spread you up with my fingers and make you ride me.” Rin said in a husky voice; then, he shoved another finger inside Nitori; the last one moaned in pleasure.

“Please, senpai, I’m ready… please…” he cried while his boyfriend moved his fingers in and out of him.

“Tell me what you want, Nitori…” the red eyed boy smiled shameless. “Wanna please you…”

“Nhn~ senpai, I-I want… please… g-give me…” Nitori was too ashamed to say it out loud, but he knew Rin wasn’t going to give him anything if he didn’t tell him what he wanted.

“Tell me.” His boyfriend demanded.

“I..- gh, want y-your cock! Pl-please senpai, please.” The blue eyed boy was all blushed, his mouth opened with cum in the corner of it, his wet blue eyes half closed and Rin thought that his boyfriend looked so fucking hot like that. Rin put a condom on and lubricated it generously.

“Ride me, baby…” Rin said while lubricating his hard cock, Nitori dropped himself in his boyfriend’s dick, making it enter slowly in him. Then he kissed Rin shyly, the red eyed boy bit his lower lip gently and Nitori moaned.

 “Oh, God…” the gray haired boy whimpered while sitting completely in Rin’s cock. “I-It’s so deep…”

“Yes, like that… fuck, you’re so tight…” the older boy moaned and trusted back in Nitori’s ass, hitting his prostate.

“Ahh~ senpai, right there!” he screamed while stroking his cock nervously.

Nitori’s ass was so tight and warm in the inside, he was tight like a virgin… that pulled Rin over the edg. He increased the speed and the force. He was so close, he trusted even harder, Nitori was a whimper mess and the room filled up with ‘ah’s and ‘senpai’s from Nitori’s mouth. Rin hit his prostate with every trust, the blue eyed boy was all sore and red, and his boyfriend thought that it was the hottest thing ever.

“H-harder senpai, please!” the gray haired boy moaned and Rin obeyed, filling Nitori with his cock. “I- I’m about…-“

“Cum with me, baby.” The red eyed boy barely said and stroked his boyfriend’s cock; the contact of Rin’s warm hand in his prick, made Nitori came instantly.

“Ohh, senpai!” Nitori screamed and clenched his hole; making the older boy come with him.

“You were such a good boy, Nitori.” Rin smiled and kissed Nitori. “But you kind of ruined your dress…”

“It’s alright, thank you so much, senpai.” Nitori smiled and kissed happily Rin’s lips.

 


End file.
